Burns
by ImDrowningInMyself
Summary: Larxene wakes up, groggy and disoriented after a night out with the boys...
1. Chapter 1

She rolled over and sighed, sliding out of bed and shuffling into her bathroom. She was usually quite lively in the mornings, but last night was… an unusual occurrence.

Xigbar had convinced her to join in for once when the guys got drunk on Friday night.

"Damn you, you stupid-" she was so out of sorts she couldn't even think of an insult, which was very out of character. She started the shower and stripped down, the hot water searing her skin, waking her up some more. Alcohol, especially Xigbar's brew, always left her feeling gross, so she took her time.

She climbed out, wrapping a towel around herself and tying her hair up in another. She threw her dirty clothes into the hamper and got dressed in clean ones in her room.

She padded to the kitchen in her socks, yawning as she opened the fridge.

"Good morning, Larx. How was partying with the boys last night?"  
>"I would let you know if I could remember, Marly."<p>

"What happened?"  
>"I don't really remember much, obviously." She said coolly, reaching for a box of cereal on the top shelf, nearly dropping it when Zexion cried out,<p>

"Larxene! What happened?"  
>She whirled around, clutching the box for dear life. "What?"<p>

Zexion pulled her shirt up, revealing giant red welts on her side. "Those weren't there yesterday." Zexion said.  
>Larxene looked at him suspiciously. "And how would you know?"<br>Zexion blushed and mumbled something about his book upstairs and hurried off.

Larxene shook her head as she sat down with her breakfast, absent-mindedly running her fingers over the welts as she ate. She drained her juice glass, and got up for more.

As she poured it, Luxord and Xigbar walked in, rubbing their eyes and looking around blearily.

"Morning." Marluxia called from his seat at the table.

They both grunted in response.

"Xigbar, we're dueling today, and you are going to die. And I am NEVER drinking with you again. None of you."

Xigbar shrugged and focused on his muffin. Suddenly he stopped and looked up at Larxene, his eyes wide.

"What?"

Xigbar's lips curled into a smile. Luxord watched Xigbar, an amused expression on his face. "You just remembered, didn't you?" he chuckled.

Xigbar's eye flicked to Luxord, and they both roared with laughter.

"Larxene, are you sure you're okay?"  
>"Yeah,, Marly. Why?"<br>"That's your sixth glass of juice."


	2. Chapter 2

Larxene froze, looking at the cup in her hand. Her still-fuzzy brain finally pulled all the pieces together. She stood abruptly and stormed out of the kitchen, stomping rather loud for someone in just socks, all the way down to Axel's room. She pounded on the door and crossed her arms, waiting for it to open.

"Come in."

She threw the door open and strode furiously toward Axel, who was still lying in bed.

"Hey, Larx. What's up?" he sounded half-asleep, but still slightly nervous.

"Maybe you could explain THIS, flame boy." She pulled up her shirt, showing the mad red marks along the small of her back and across her side.

A little of the color drained from Axel's face. "I don't know what happened!" the expression on her face told him she wasn't buying it, "Or maybe we should just talk about this-"  
>Tears pricked at her eyes and she slapped him across the face, stinging him with several volts . "I don't want to ever talk to you again." She said quietly; threateningly.<p>

"Larxene, wait! I-"

But she had already stormed out.

Marluxia, who was watering his plants on his balcony, watched as she tore out the front door and all the way to where Demyx was setting up the dummies for his training with Roxas later. When Demyx saw Larxene running toward him, he jumped, running and hiding behind the storage unit.

Marluxia was too far away to hear anything, but the way Demyx ran back toward the castle, he could safely assume Larxene had threatened his life.

He sat and watched as she destroyed all the dummies, using no lightning at all, nor her weapons, but just her physical strength. She demolished them one by one, her yelling and screaming indecipherable but audible.

"Good morning, Axel." Marluxia said, when Axel arrived.

"Hey Marly." He sat next to the Assassin with a defeated air.

"How are you this morning?"

Axel just sighed and set his chin on the balcony, watching Larxene.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was unusually quiet without Axel and Larxene's constant bickering back and forth. Forks scraped plates, and cups were set down every now and again.

"Do you hear that?" Saix asked, his ears perking up. Of course no else did, as Saix was dog-like in more ways then one. "It's coming from Larxene's room."

"We'll check it out." Xigbar said. "Come on, Luxord."

They crept up to the Nymph's room and pressed an ear to the door. They heard moving around and low talking, punctured every now and then by a forceful 'Axel'.

Xigbar wiggled his eyebrows at Luxord and disappeared in a poof, reappearing with a video camera.

Luxord held up his fingers as he mouthed: 1, 2, 3! He charged toward the door, Xigbar hot on his heels. They smashed into the door and landed on top of the other.

Larxene whipped around at the thunderous crash. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" her voice erupted as they lay in the middle of her room. Larxene had been angry before they intruded, as you could tell from the destruction of her room, but the intrusion increased that a thousand-fold. Her eyes darkened and her whole body was wrapped in lightning. She flicked her wrist, summoning her kunai; four in each hand. "Get. Out." She said slowly. They quietly stood and took one step backward.

"What happened?" Axel asked, catching sight of the mess as he made his way back to his room.

The broken silence pushed her over the edge, and she let loose a tidal wave of heated electricity that sent all three of them back a few feet. Kunai were flying everywhere; she threw them as fast as she could summon them. Axel, his body still stinging from the electricity, threw himself at her, catching a kunai in the arm, but successfully tackling her and forcing her to the floor.

"Get off of me! Right now! I will not stand for this!"

"Xigbar?" Axel called, and after catching the nod, he opened a portal under Larxene and they both fell through, landing on Axel's bed.

"Get off of me you filthy piece of-" She was cut off with his hand over her mouth. She glared daggers at him and squirmed under his weight, trying to break free.


End file.
